l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Utaku Yu-Pan
Utaku Yu-Pan was born into the Utaku family during the time when Kamoko's blessing was upon them. Her birth, as well as her three older sister's births, were joyous events, but her life would not be one.(Samurai p. 71) A String of Bad Omens Birth Yu-Pan was born on the very same day that the Steel Chrysanthemum began his war upon the Empire.A Hero's Death, Chapter One Father Yu-Pan's father was killed fighting the armies of spirits the same day that Yu-Pan was allowed to join the Utaku Battle Maiden school. Her Remaining Family The same day as Yu-Pan had her gempukku her village came under attack by forces led by the spirit Bayushi Tozasu. Yu-Pan's mother, brother and three sisters were all killed.Way of the Samurai p. 71 Since that day Yu-Pan possessed a intense hatred for any spirit who had returned through Oblivion's Gate, swearing she would not let any dishonorable spirit live, no matter who they were. Even Utaku Shiko was not above her suspicion, and both Shiko and the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Xieng Chi were saddened to see the young Battle Maiden consumed by such fury. Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Yu-Pan recieved a letter delivered by Miya Shoin from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Yu-Pan was not easily convinced by Shoin, who was half-spirit, but travelled to the capital none the less. There she met the other five, Agasha Chieh, Miya Shoin, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself.A Hero's Death, Chapter One The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Miya Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. Yu-Pan was not pleased to be investigating the deaths of spirits.A Hero's Death, Chapter Two Rezan Yu-Pan and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered.A Hero's Death, Chapter Three Kyuden Doji The investigation goes to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asks Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discover very little. Akemi and Yu-Pan have a lengthy conversation about the returned spirits. Kijuro convinces Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next.A Hero's Death, Chapter Four Ox Lands The group travels for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovers the body of a warden he knows, Isuto. Kijuro reveals the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatches Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. The four arrive just in time to save Kaneko's life. They also discover that the assailant is not a spirit but a man.A Hero's Death, Chapter Five Gusai The group encountered many of the greatest heroes from Rokugan's past, including Rezan, and eventually discovered the killer was the former Mantis Clan daimyo Gusai. Gusai was slain, however he displayed a number of powers similar to those possessed by servants of the Lying Darkness.(Four Winds p. 36) References Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures